


By The Pool

by klutzy_girl



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pregnancy, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Pregnant during the dog days of summer, Elektra opts for a day at the pool to cool down.





	By The Pool

Although she hated the attention, Elektra, pregnant during a heat wave, decided that she needed to visit a public pool to cool down. “Are you sure?” Matt checked for what felt like the hundredth time.

She glared at him. “Matthew, I am seven months pregnant in August. I need to swim in a fucking pool,” she told him. 

“Just checking that this is what you want. You normally don’t like this kind of stuff,” he defended.

“We deserve a break, a normal day, every once in a while.” If she had planned this (thanks, broken condom), Elektra would made sure to give birth in spring. She wasn’t happy to be pregnant during the dog days of summer.

“Can’t argue with you there,” Matt agreed. They were always facing some crisis and crime in New York didn’t ever seem to let up. But at least there were hundreds of other heroes in the city who were ready to take up the mantle when he and the other Defenders needed a break.

“Let’s go,” she demanded and waddled out the door. “Don’t you smirk at me!” she warned, knowing that’s exactly what he was doing despite the fact that he was behind her.

“Sorry!” he tried.

“That hasn’t worked since you knocked me up but nice try,” Elektra shot back. 

Fortunately for them, there weren’t too many people at the pool for some reason, and she took advantage of and greatly enjoyed it. “You’re beautiful like this, you know that?” Matt asked as he sat down beside her and slipped his feet into the water.

“I’m glad you think so,” she murmured.

“I know so. Foggy thinks I’m being too sappy but he knows how much I love you so he gives me a free pass.”

“Generous of him.” Elektra smirked and sighed. The water felt like a godsend.

When another guest passed by, Matt stopped her and handed her his phone. “Can you please take a picture of my girlfriend for me? I want to savor this moment.”

Elektra would have complained but she knew he wanted to keep track of her pregnancy in photos even though he wouldn’t be able to see it. “Thank you,” she told the woman as she placed a hand on her curved stomach.

“You’re welcome,” the woman replied with a smile. She snapped the picture and then handed the phone back to Matt.

“Well? How does it look?” Matt handed his cell over and waited for the verdict.

“Beautiful,” she answered. Elektra couldn’t wait to show the baby all these photos whenever they were older.

Today, they were a normal couple enjoying a day off and for that, Matt and Elektra were grateful. They’d make sure their child was loved and shielded from the dark world they had known about for years. All things considered, this baby was pretty lucky. They’d have several aunts and uncles who loved them and would do anything for them. The two of them knew that whatever happened, their kid would be well taken care of and spoiled rotten.


End file.
